Messenger Boy
by Hikata
Summary: Matt helps out Mello and Near with an arguement. lol My 2nd DN fanfic and it's another random oneshot. MelloxNearish.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, Tetris, or the Nintendo DS. So sad….

**Warning: **Some hints of slash, malexmale. Nothing bad I swear!

**Messenger Boy**

It was an average day at Wammy's House, classes were over for the day and Mello was once again angry and Near for getting the top score. Matt was happily playing his newest game for the DS, only to half listening to Mello's rant. They walked down the hallway and barged into Near's bedroom. As usual the younger white-clad boy sat on the floor playing with his toys as Mello yelled and threatened him. Occasionally, he would look up at the enraged blond and give a simple, blunt , and emotionless reply. At this point Mello would usually either punch Near and leave or yell at him some more and then leave, but neither of those options happened today.

"I refuse to talk to you anymore Near! You don't deserve to hear my voice." The chocoholic sneered and turned his back to the boy on the ground. The another unusual thing happened. Mello motioned for Matt to come closer. Pausing his game, he stepped closer his curiosity only growing when his best friend leaned in close and began to whisper in his ear. Matt frowned when Mello was done talking.

"You've gotta be kidding me." the goggle-head stated. Mello simply huffed and gave him a glare that said "Do it or die." Sighing, Matt walked over to Near and sat down. "This is so stupid," he mumbled to himself.

After a moment, Near looked at Matt with his blank face and waited for the other to say something. I was a rare occasion for anyone to sit beside him, except L of course, let alone Mello, his self-proclaimed rival's, best friend. The little white boy didn't have anything against him or Mello for that matter, it was just strange. Finally, the red-head spoke.

"Mello says, 'You are an annoying brat who wears too much white and waste every day playing with stupid toys.'" After relying the message, Matt felt rather stupid and annoyed for being dragged into their quarrel in this manner. Still, he waited for Near's reply, as were Mello's instructions.

"Okay." Matt had to admit that Near was impressively unaffected by all of Mello's taunts after years of it none stop. He was about to get up when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Near pulled him closer and began whispering in his ear. The red-head blushed slightly, it just felt so weird to be this close the younger boy. The feeling passed when he registered what he had just heard and what it meant.

Walking back over to Mello, who was now sitting on Near's bed and acting like he hadn't been watching the other two's conversation. He sat down and said, "Near replies, 'You are the one who started this childish conversation through Matt, and yet you call me a brat? Also some might say you wear too much black. Not to mention, my love for toys is a good way to exercise my mind, but your obsession with chocolate is seen as a feminine flaw and could make you fat.'" Matt couldn't help but find Near's answer somewhat amusing, not that he let it show. He didn't want Mello to take his head off.

"What?!" Mello screamed and jumped up from his sitting position, glaring menacingly at the boy on the other side of the room, though it had no effect. There was a brief staring contest before Near spoke.

"Am I correct in assuming that I am now worthy to hear your voice?" Mello's glare intensified tenfold and he hissed venomously. Near was just toying with! This means war!

Matt didn't protest when he was roughly pulled over and his ear was met with a harsh whisper. He had been expecting it. When Mello was finished he got up again, crossed the room, sat on the floor. "Mello answers, 'You arrogant little jerk! I shouldn't even have to be in the same room as you! No one likes you, so why don't you just crawl under a rock and die? Then the world would be spared from having to see your ugly face ever again.'"

This was getting a tad annoying again, how long was this going to last? When he felt the slight tug on his sleeve again, he knew what was coming so bent down and allowed Near to whisper his response. At least the younger boy wasn't practically whisper-yelling directly in his ear. Though what was said did confuse him. He didn't get up when he spoke.

"Near counters, 'You are the ones who came into my room, meaning you came seeking me, not the other way around, making it your fault you are in my presence. On the matter of my appearance, while I personally do not care what others think, I have been told that I do not look too bad, and I'm sure there are uglier people in the world.'" Matt paused here because it was the next part that had him slightly baffled, not because of what was said, but the one he said it in. Near was so sure of himself and it was as if he knew Mello would know what he meant. "'Though, I think you are mistaken when you say that no one cares for me.'"

An odd kind of expression passed over the blond's face but it went by too quickly for Matt to be sure of what he saw. He stilled hadn't moved from his place on the floor beside the white-clad boy. "Okay. I'm gonna save some time and just speak for Mello now. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Oh yeah, an insult, and you're weird."

Near just stared at Mello and they were once again in a staring contest, but this one was more of a silent conversation than glares of death and doom. Doubting he would get a verbal answer, Matt looked down at the game system he still held in his hand. This was boring and dumb. One would think two brilliant geniuses could have come up with a more mature way to argue. He wasn't some kind of messenger boy they could use whenever they wanted! That's when he got an idea.

Standing he walked over to the door, his action going seemingly unnoticed. "I'll be right back. You two just stay here and don't kill each other." They didn't react. Oh well.

About ten minutes had passed by the time Matt came walking back to Near's room smiling as if he'd just gotten a new video game. He paused momentarily before opening the door. Was that the sound of footsteps quickly scurrying away? Nah, that didn't make any sense. Opening the door, Matt found both Mello and Near in the same place as they had been when he left, except now they weren't looking at each other and both of their cloths seemed a bit disheveled. It wasn't uncommon for Mello, but for Near to look that way something had to have happened. Matt didn't let it bother him and wrote it off as Mello had probably tried, possible succeeded in, beating Near up again.

"Alright. Look what I got for you guys." Matt showed them two portable game systems. One DS they recognized as Matt's, but they other DS did look familiar. The goggle-head handed one to Mello then the other to Near. "Now you two can argue without talking to each other, and without involving me. You both know how to get into chat, right?" Mello nodded while Near shook his head.

"I don't play video games." Matt sat beside Near again and showed him how to get to the right place. "You stole the second DS from one of the other kids, didn't you?" The white-clad boy inquired.

Matt smirked. "I just borrowed it for a good cause." Shrugging, the red-head decided to try and change the subject. "Anyway, I bet you would like this video game called Tetris. It's kinda like putting a puzzle together. As the pieces fall you have to make them land in the best position to cover the whole row. Once a row is complete it will disappear. The whole point is to prevent the pile from reaching the top of the screen. Cool, huh?" Matt stood and walked over to the wall beside the door and sat down again.

"That sounds interesting." Near stated as he always did, without any really feeling.

"I let you borrow it sometime." Near thanked him while Mello glared at him. "Anyway, you can start arguing now. By the way, Near, just use the stylist to press the letters and whatnot.

The tapping began. At first it was amusing to watch, and he kept having to remind Mello not to tap too hard. Unfortunately, his amusement only lasted for a bit and he grew board. Wishing he had thought to grab one of his other game systems for himself, he tried playing with Near's toys. That didn't last very long. One reason was that Near didn't seem too happy about someone else playing with his toys, and the other is that Matt bored. With nothing left to do, the goggle-head slipped off into a light sleep.

Matt awake slightly groggy, unsure of when he had fallen asleep or how. At least he remembered where he was and why. Wondering if the other two where still arguing, he glanced around the room. They were in about the same spots, but it looked like they might have been a bit closer. Something else he noticed was their expressions, it looked as if both of them where, dare he think it, smiling, at one another. What the hell? Maybe he was still half asleep…? While straightening up a bit, Mello spotted Matt, and before the formerly slumbering boy could react, the faces of the other two were blank.

Not really caring anymore, Matt asked, "Are you two done yet? I should probably be putting that DS back before the owner realizes it's gone." Them seemed to have another brief silent conversation, before Mello nodded and turned off the system in his hands. What was up with these two today?

"So, what did you to argue about anyway?" Matt grabbed the DS out of Near's hands before he could turn it off. He began scrolling trough the conversation, but as he walked out the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around, he stared at the monochrome duo startled. "What the hell is this?! And is that a heart with the letters M and N written in it? And what's with the-" Matt was cut off when Mello stole the device away, turned it off, then handed it back to the still surprised boy.

"Well, thank you for being our messenger boy Matt. Near and I still have some arguing to do, so I'll see you later." Mello slammed the door shut in Matt's face, effectively snapping the red-head out of his daze.

Matt decided he would never get in the middle of one of Mello and Near's "arguments" ever again.

The end. Lol Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of it, 'kay? Thanks for reading! .


End file.
